


Coercion

by mrmoop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Eren Yeager, Choking, Crying, Forced Orgasm, I'm sorry Levi's evil in this, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, No Lube, Non consensual anal sex, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, One-Sided Levi/Eren Yeager, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Sadistic Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Strangulation, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), bound and gagged, dark but will eventually get slightly better, drugged, eren is 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrmoop/pseuds/mrmoop
Summary: From the moment Eren Jaeger joined the Scout Regiment, Captain Levi has made him feel uncomfortable. But after the man pressures him for sex only to be rejected, things get much much worse.(Lots of triggers so read the tags. It gets a little better but it's still very dark)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Attack on Titan fanfic. I watched it a long time ago so please excuse any discrepancies. Also expect slight deviation from canon (Armin is two years older than Eren and Mikasa, among other things).
> 
> The non con starts in chapter 4. Kidnapping happens in chapter 3

His eyes. That was the first thing Eren noticed about him. Not only were they the most unusual shade of grey, but they always seemed to be watching him. As cold as the man acted towards the other recruits, it felt like he thought Eren had committed some heinous crime against him. Every time they had to interact, even though words were few and far between, those eyes made Eren feel like he was on trial. He recalls their first meeting.

_“This is Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackermann. Our two newest recruits,” says Erwin Smith to the dark haired man. His grey eyes look bored as he scans over them. “And this is Captain Levi. He will be your superior and following his orders could mean the difference between life and death.” After he’s done he gives a polite nod and leaves them to say their pleasantries._

_“It’s good to meet you,” says Eren and both him and his adoptive sister hold out their hands. Levi doesn’t smile; he doesn’t move to return their handshakes. He simply stares at Eren coldly. Their expressions change from ones of respect and spirit to confusion, and without a word the man walks away._

_The two look at each other in disbelief as their arms fall slowly back down to their sides. “What an asshole…” says Eren quietly._

_Mikasa watches his back with furrowed brow. “That’s who is going to be in charge of us?”_

_He disappears out of sight and Eren glances at her with a similar look of disapproval. “I guess so.”_

“Eren?”

He looks at Mikasa snapping out of his thoughts. “You zoned out again.” They’re eating lunch together and she’s looking at him with that worried expression. It seems like she's always worried about him.

“Sorry Mikasa, I was just thinking,” he responds quickly.

“Well you must be thinking about this thing a lot.”

It’s obvious she wants him to tell her what’s on his mind. Eren looks down almost bitterly, “Why does Captain Levi hate me so much? I’ve never done anything to him.”

She’s relieved it isn’t something more serious. “He hates everyone. I don’t think there’s a single person on this earth who could possibly gain his affection.”

He doesn’t respond and she looks at him seriously. “The reason we joined the Scout Regiment wasn’t to make friends. It was to kill titans. We can do that with or without Levi’s approval.”

Eren looks up at her in thanks. “You’re right, Mikasa.”

“Eren?” The two look up and see Hange standing over them wearing a goofy smile. “Captain Levi requests you in his office."

Mikasa and her brother give each other a glance, both wondering if the universe had timed this out on purpose. “Can I finish my lunch first?” he asks.

“I’m afraid the Captain won’t wait,” she responds pushing up her glasses.

Eren sighs in frustration and sets his food down next to Mikasa to follow Hange. When they reach the office she knocks on the door. “Captain, Eren Jaeger is here for you,” she almost sings. Eren swallows at the voice from within.

“Send him in.”

And she gives the young man one last smile before opening the door and letting him inside.

Eren stands at attention, not wanting to be disrespectful, but his composure is broken as he flinches when the door slams closed. _Dammit_ , he curses at himself, feeling as though the older man can sense his weakness. _Is that why he hates me? He can sense weakness?_ Eren frowns angrily at the thought. _I’m not weak, and if that’s what the Captain thinks I’ll prove him wrong_.

“Come sit down,” he says in the same aloofness he always had. And despite the voice in his head telling him something is wrong, Eren does as he is told.

“What is it you needed to see me for, sir?” He asks firmly, almost unable to keep eye contact, choosing instead to focus his eyes on a pot of flowers directly behind the man.

At that moment Levi stands and walks slowly around his desk. And now Eren finds himself unable to look away. The man gets closer and sits down on the edge of the workspace, his knee mere inches from Eren’s. He swallows again and frowns, trying to figure out what the purpose of him being here is.

"I have a question for you. Do you like men, Eren?"

His face turns a bright shade of red. "I-I d-don't understand, sir," he says flustered.

"Do you find yourself attracted to men?" His face is deadpan and Eren just stares at it wide eyed. He's so uncomfortable he can't stand it.

"I-I don't understand how that's relev-"

"As your Captain I order you to answer the question."

He had been attracted to both men and women before. Was he in trouble because of it? Was Levi a homophobe? How could he possibly have found out? Eren had never acted on any of his attractions. He decides to lie. "No, sir, only women," he breathes.

Levi tilts his head. "That's a shame."

Eren feels his stomach nearly fall out of his ass.  _What the fuck did he just say?_

The Captain touches Eren's thigh sensually, “But I think I can remedy that."

The young man jumps out of his chair, knocking it backwards at least five feet and backs away from his Captain. “What are you doing?!” he shouts angrily.

Levi is seemingly unfazed and just stares at him blankly. “If you become mine, I can personally guarantee your advance in rank.”

“No!” he yells in indignation. He can’t believe what’s happening. _Become his??_ _What is this bullshit??_

An irritated frown crosses the Captain’s face and he stands up. Eren is frozen as the man takes a step towards him. “I know you Eren Jaeger of the 104th Cadet Corps. Your mother, Carla Jaeger, was killed by a titan years ago. You want to destroy them all, don’t you.”

Eren stands there wide eyed and unable to move. “How did you kn-“

“I know all about you. And I know that there’s no better way for you to get what you want than to become my second in command.” He takes another step forward and there is a spark in his eyes that was not there before. Levi reaches the boy and gently grabs his chin.

And Eren snaps out of it. He pushes Levi away and the man stumbles backwards into his desk. “Get away from me!”

The captain stays there a moment in shock before turning to him. “You’ll wish you never said no to me, brat,” he says quietly, but the quiet only makes it more terrifying. Eren just stands there dumbstruck.

“I’ll make your life a living hell if you say no. You’ll never see the day you leave this godforsaken place. I’ll keep you locked up here till you die.” His face and voice are seething and Eren takes an unconscious step backwards towards the door. “Leave now and you’re career with the Scout Regiment is over,” he threatens in a low voice. Eren almost wants to give the words pause but his legs seem to be moving of their own accord.

“Stop!” the Captain screams.

And before he knows it he is running out of the office. He had to get out there. He runs. Past Hange, past everyone and out of the building. He feels anger and distress pushing at the back of his throat, choking him. And as he runs faster it only makes breathing harder, but he can’t stop. He runs and he runs and he runs until before he knows it he’s reached the place he and Mikasa lived after the titans ruined his childhood, and before he joined the Cadet Corps. Only then does he stop to catch his breath. He leans forward with his hands on his knees, chest rising and falling rapidly.

“What the fuck…?” he gasps as his voice cracks. He leans up against the wall and closes his eyes tightly. “What the fuck…” is all he can say.

“Eren?” he hears. The boy looks up ready for a fight, only to see a familiar face that is all too welcome amongst the feelings of betrayal and confusion.

“Armin?” he says quietly. And Armin runs to embrace him. Eren is shocked at first, but quickly hugs him back tightly. They just stand there in each other’s arms for a good while, until Armin pulls away. “How long has it been? Two years?” Armin asks in amazement.

The other boy nods, staring at his friend’s face. “When I asked about you they told me you left the Regiment,” says Eren.

Armin’s face drops and he looks down at the ground. “I did…”

Eren becomes worried. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“No, no I just…” he looks back up to Eren avoiding the question, “I heard you were accepted,” he says with a smile on his face. But then his smile quickly fades, “Wait, why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be there right now?”

Eren had almost forgotten. Seeing his old friend had been a wonderful distraction from the reality that was now punching the boy right in the stomach.

At least until he had an idea. “I have to tell Erwin!” he proclaims angrily.

“Tell Erwin what?” Armin echoes in confusion.

“Armin, Levi tried to make me have sex with him. I have to get him removed as Captain.”

Armin’s eyes go wide, and his skin turns an almost pure white.

“I swear I’ll come back and visit you and I’m sorry I haven’t sooner,” Eren continues, “But I have to go tell Erwin.”

He is about to run off when Armin says loudly, “It won’t work.”

Eren turns and looks at him. “Wait... how do you know?”

The blonde haired boy’s lips tremble and in a shaking voice he replies, “Because I already tried it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things start to make more sense.

Eren stares at him in shock, before walking quickly up to him and grabbing his shoulders. “Armin… What did Levi do to you?” His face is almost crazed and Armin shrinks back. “H-he… um…”

“What did he do to you??” Eren repeats angrily.

Tears start to form in the blonde boy’s eyes. “H-he raped me… And I left…”

Eren looks down wide eyed. “That bastard…” And then up again, face livid. "I'm gonna kill him..."

“I tried to tell Erwin but he said that there was no way to prove that he did it.”

Eren breathes in shakily for a moment, but then grips his shoulders tighter. “But if I come forward he’ll have to believe us right? It’s two against one!”

“Eren, the best you can do is leave. Levi won’t stop. Trust me I tried everything.” Tears are now streaming down Armin’s face.

“No! I can’t just give up the Scouts!” he says intensely, “I’m going to get him thrown in jail and then you can come back. Me, you and Mikasa can all be in the Scout Regiment together, like we always talked about!”

“Please Eren.” Armin grabs the brunette’s hand. “You can stay here with me, just don’t go back…”

Eren seemingly doesn’t hear anything he says, because he backs away. “Don’t worry it’ll work!” he shouts as he runs in the direction he came.

Armin stares after him dumbfounded, his heart pounding out of his chest. “No…” he whispers.

Eren runs as fast as he can with all the energy of a new plan. The gears in his head turn as he thinks of what he will say to Commander Erwin. He would just have to sneak into the building without Levi seeing him and make it to the Commander’s office. It should be simple enough.

He runs inside and barely makes it ten feet before running straight into Hange.

“Eren!” she shouts in surprise. “The way you ran out of here earlier I thought you were running from a titan!”

He ignores her exclamation. “Hange I need to see Commander Erwin now. Is he here?”

She looks up with her hand on her chin and a thinking face. “I think so. Ah, yes I did see him an hour ago and he told me not to bother him for a while.”

Eren grabs her arm. “Please it’s an emergency, I need to talk to him.”

She looks as though she’s in debate. “An emergency?”

“Yes,” he says adamantly.

“Well alright…” and she leads him to the office, knocking on the door once they arrive.

“Is that Hange?” comes the man’s voice sounding slightly irritated.

“Yes, how did you know?” she asks amused. She continues, “I know you said not to bother you but Eren Jaeger is here and he says it’s an emergency.”

He doesn’t respond, but footsteps can be heard pattering lightly across the floor. The door opens and he peaks his head out. “Is it about the titans?”

“No, but-“

“I’m sorry but I’m busy and-“ The door almost closes but Eren blocks it with his foot. “Please sir,” he begs, “It’s important.”

Erwin looks at him with an expression that’s hard to read. But after a long pause he opens the door and gestures him to come inside.

The commander closes it after him and they both sit down. “Go ahead.”

The boy breathes in deeply. “Sir, Levi shouldn’t be in the Scout Regiment.”

The man’s face does not change, and it only makes Eren worry. He should be surprised by the accusation.

“And why do you say that?” he says putting his elbows on the desk and his hands up to his chin.

“He raped Armin Arlert. And he tried to pressure me to have sex with him.”

Erwin leans back in his chair and sighs heavily. “Did Armin tell you to say that?”

Eren looks at him in bewilderment. “What...? N-no!” He slams his hands on the table. “In fact he didn’t even want me to come. He told me talking to you wouldn’t work!”

The Commander looks apologetic. “I’m sorry Eren there’s nothing I can do.”

Eren can’t believe what he’s hearing. “Why not?!” he shouts angrily.

“I can’t just get rid of our best soldier.”

“So that’s what this is about?!” he asks in exasperation. “Armin told me you said it was because it couldn’t be proven!”

A look of guilt flashes briefly across the man’s face. “Eren I-“

“You’re just going to let him get away with this?!”

“Eren!!” he shouts forcefully.

Eren finally stops talking and looks at him, the indignation still fresh on his face.

“We live in a world where giant man eating savages could kill us and destroy everything we know and love at any moment! We can’t afford to be picky about who protects us!”

The boy stares up at him with a pained expression, unable to speak.

Erwin sighs heavily. “I’m sorry but Captain Levi is our best soldier. Humanity simply can’t afford to lose him.”

Eren looks down in shock.

“I’m sorry,” he repeats, his guilt hidden behind an air of stoicism.

Eren rises from his seat slowly. He stands there for a moment and then puts his fist on his chest. “Thank you for your time, sir,” he says quietly. And he turns and leaves.

The moment the door closes Commander Erwin puts a hand to his forehead and furrows his brow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things start to get interesting.

Eren walks all the way home with his eyes on the ground, trying to control his breathing. That was his plan, his only plan. Would he have to run away like Armin and give up everything he had worked for? No, he would never do that. That simply wasn’t an option. As he approaches the house he suddenly begins to worry about something else. _Mikasa_. How could he ever tell her? If she knew she would kill him. She would actually murder the Captain. But then again that didn’t sound like a bad thing. They could do it together.

Eren thinks about what the man had done to Armin and heat begins to rise up his spine. That sick son of a bitch had hurt his friend. Visions of how it must have happened invade his mind and he puts a hand to his face and shakes his head as if he could wipe the images away. But there’s no more time to think, and he’s glad for it, because he walks in the door.

Mikasa sees him almost immediately and runs up to him. “What took you so long??” she says before he can even take his shoes off. “Were you with the Captain this whole time?”

“No…” he says cryptically.

She frowns. “Well?”

He doesn’t answer, looking at the ground.

“Where were you? What did he have to say?”

Eren hadn’t thought through what he would tell her, but at the last moment he decides to lie. “He didn’t like my attitude, and I went for a walk afterwards.”

She eyes him suspiciously, obviously not buying his story. “That was his urgent meeting?”

Eren shrugs, “I told you he doesn’t like me Mikasa.”

Her suspicion doesn’t fade but she drops the subject. “Alright, well, dinner’s ready.”

He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t told the truth. Actually he knew why. It was because telling her the truth would make things messy and complicated, and he needed to think about what his next steps would be before she did anything. But he was glad she didn’t pry further. Eren was not a good liar, and if she had asked too many questions he would have run out of answers.

They eat and after talking briefly they go to bed early, both extremely tired. Eren lies down, his body starting to feel heavy and he can barely keep his eyes open. He had worried he would never get to sleep with all the things he had to think about but before long there is nothing. No Armin, no Levi, no Mikasa. Just blackness.

A man enters the home. He steps carefully across the wooden floor and first he nudges the sleeping girl with his foot. She doesn’t move and he does the same to the boy, who like his sister, lies absolutely still. He gives a satisfied _hmmph_ and picks up the unconscious boy, slinging him over his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which terrible things begin. (Warning, this is where the non con starts)

Eren wakes up feeling something is off. He stretches groggily and moves his body, feeling his bare legs rub against soft cloth and plush cushion. He pulls at his arms only to find that he can’t move them. If he weren’t so tired he would be panicking.

“What…?” the word escapes his lips almost on accident as his eyes open slowly. He drowsily looks up to see his hands tied together above his head to a bed frame. He frowns and starts breathing heavily, pulling at the restraints weakly.

“So you’re awake,” comes a voice. In any other circumstance that voice would have made him angry. It would have made his hands ball into fists and his teeth grind. But right now it simply terrifies him. His breathing accelerates. He looks at the man and with eyes unfocused sees him sitting in a chair in the corner. “What did you do to me?” Eren gasps weakly.

Levi stands and walks towards the bed. “No Eren. That’s not the right question.”

His head lolls to one side as he struggles to open his eyes wide enough to see his looming figure.

The Captain leans in and speaks into Eren’s ear. “What you should be asking is, ‘what am I going to do to you?’”

He clenches his teeth and closes his eyes, turning his head away.

“Look at me,” he commands in a low voice and grabs Eren’s chin pulling his head to face him. Eren closes his eyes more tightly.

“Don’t you know you’re supposed to look your Captain in the eye when he talks to you.” His voice is deceptively gentle, and the boy's eyes open just enough to see his blurry face.

“I’m going to show you what happens when you defy me.”

Eren’s breathing becomes deeper and more rapid and as Levi lets go his head lolls back to the side.

“Let me go,” he tries to demand, but his voice is shaking and it comes out sounding pitiful.

Levi begins to unbutton his shirt. “Oh but you haven’t learned your lesson yet, Eren.”

The boy gasps and kicks out weakly, trying to pull his hands free.

“You know I wanted you completely awake for what’s about to happen, so I was going to wait while we had a nice chat but…” He pulls his shirt off and tosses it to the side, then begins undoing his pants. “We have all night, and I’m getting eager.”

Eren lets out a feeble cry and with more vigor he pulls his arms, grabbing at the cloth that binds his wrists more desperately. His face twists in distress. “No,” he says in an unsteady voice.

Levi removes his trousers and casts them aside as well. He climbs onto the bed and Eren weakly tries to push him away with his feet. The man easily pins them down while he climbs on top of the boy and straddles him. Eren's mouth stretches and his eyebrows sag as he lets out another cry.

“Oh yes…” Levi whispers and he begins tracing the boy’s jaw line with his finger. He runs it slowly along his neck and down his chest. Eren cries out with each heavy breath. He closes his eyes tightly.

“You know I’ve been waiting to do this from the first moment I saw you.” He stops when his finger reaches his navel. Levi stares down hungrily at his prize. “You are lovely.”

Eren lets out a loud sob and his hyperventilating continues. ‘Please,” he inhales panicking, “stop.”

“After you’ve gotten me all hot and bothered?” Levi mocks. And he leans down to suck on the boy’s neck. Eren gasps in surprise. His head twitches involuntarily and he kicks his legs out. He tries to close the area on his neck by squeezing his head to his shoulder but Levi grabs it forcefully and holds it upright.

“S-stop,” he says louder. But Levi doesn’t. He starts sucking on Eren’s ear before pulling away slowly.

“Mmm…” the man moans looking down fervently. Eren stares at him with his eyes half lidded, his lips parted as he pants heavily in anxiety. And then the Captain leans forward and kisses him deeply.

“Mmmphmmph!” The young man pulls away desperately until Levi grabs his face and holds it still. His tongue invades the orifice and Eren is too weak to win this battle. Tears stream down his cheeks as he realizes his helplessness. But suddenly the man leans back and Eren takes the opportunity to gasp for air.

Levi finishes undressing himself as he impatiently removes his underwear, revealing a half erect penis, and he begins to slide off Eren’s as well. Eren hadn’t even realized how naked he was until he was wearing absolutely nothing but the tight fabric around his wrists and the silk bed sheets at his ankles.

“Please Levi,” he begs panic-stricken.

“You will address me as Captain Levi,” his eyes glint, “And gladly.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things escalate.

“No!” he shouts, his voice still weak from the drug. Levi boosts himself up on all fours and crawls along Eren’s body until his dick is hanging over the boy’s mouth. Eren closes it tightly and stares in horror at the encroaching piece of flesh, trying to get enough air through just his nose as he hyperventilates.

The man grabs his partially flaccid member and presses it against Eren’s lips.

“Mmm!” he shrieks through his teeth and he turns his head closing his eyes.

“Open up,” he says with strain in his voice grabbing the boys jaw with his free hand. Eren keeps his eyes and mouth shut tightly, before Levi squeezes his fingers between his teeth through the skin of his cheeks, prying them open.

Eren cries as it starts working and Levi takes the opportunity to shove it inside.

His struggles double. “MmMMph!” Vomit. He feels like he’s going to vomit.

“And if you bite, your sister won’t survive her first mission,” he warns menacingly.

Eren gags as the Captain grinds his hips. He tugs at his bonds realizing he doesn’t feel as heavy anymore. It feels as though the drug is finally starting to wear off as Levi pulls out of his mouth about a minute later. And he starts fighting with renewed vigor. He thrashes his legs and his torso. “Get off me!” he shouts. Levi is thrown off balance a bit but quickly holds him down using his entire body. Eren is still not at full strength, but any less of the drug and this would prove to be difficult.

“HELP!!” He screams. “SOMEO-!!“ and Levi stuffs a handful of sheets in his mouth.

“MMMM!” He shrieks through them. He feels his body getting stronger by the minute. He feels his mind becoming more courageous. Levi pulls one leg out from under him and puts it over his shoulder. “MmmMM!” he kicks wildly but Levi holds them in place as he positions himself at the boy’s entrance.

And he forces himself inside.

His eyes couldn't possibly go any wider. The pain of being ripped apart from the inside. The violation. Eren is frozen momentarily in the shock of it, knuckles turning white as he grips his bindings tightly. His throat tightens. He can't breathe.

The man thrusts in and out of him, going slowly at first, but then starts to pick up speed. Eren finally comes out of his stupor and he screams, choking on the sheets that almost touch his throat. He kicks his legs as hard as he can but with one arm wrapped around the leg over his shoulder and one hand pulling the other leg up to join the first, it becomes nearly impossible.

The older man is grunting and after what feels like an eternity, Eren can feel him throbbing inside of him.

Levi orgasms and stays over him panting heavily. Eren stares up at him in a mixture of pain and pure unabashed hatred. His eyes seethe. He’s fully awake now, and he’s angry.

The captain pulls out of him slowly, blood covering his member, and in that moment Eren uses all his strength to squeeze his legs together and force them sideways. He pulls Levi down to the bed and puts him in a chokehold between his thighs. The man gasps for air and grabs at the flesh he is wedged between desperately.

“E-e-er-“ and Eren squeezes tighter, though it’s agonizing. He can feel blood and cum leaking from his raw opening. The Captain no longer makes any sound but Eren feels his hand slink towards the boy’s tender entrance and he forces it inside.

“MMmm!” he yelps, and closes his eyes wincing, but he keeps his thighs shut. And then the fist goes higher. “MMMM!” he screams and Levi takes advantage of his surprise to throw the boy off him.

The Captain tumbles onto the floor coughing and gasping, clutching the bloody hand to his throat. He wheezes as he crawls towards the wall and leans against it on his knees. Then he retches violently. Eren watches on silently grimacing at the tortuous burning he feels in his rear.

After the man is done he coughs a couple more times and wipes his mouth of bile, letting his breath fall in heavy sighs. And then he turns to face his captive.

Eren swallows hard, realizing the gravity of his actions. The gravity of the fact that he didn't finish the deed.

“You little brat,” he rasps ominously, and he pulls himself up by the wall. Eren wants to sink into the bed. He wants to cower away from that terrifying expression, but he doesn’t move. He just stares at his Captain with an attempt at unyielding eyes as he breathes anxiously through his nostrils.

“You’re going to regret that,” he says in a voice so low Eren almost can’t hear it. But suddenly Levi leaves the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Eren is surprised, but it only lasts for a moment before he’s fighting to free his hands. Every movement is excruciating, but he keeps going, pulling until the skin turns white. He tries to spit the sheets out of his mouth. But it isn’t even one minute before Levi reenters the room, speeding towards him with a needle in his hands. Eren resumes kicking and Levi climbs on top of him holding his legs down. Eren is tired and in pain, but then again so is Levi. He squirms underneath the man but he pushes Eren’s face sideways into the bed frame with his free hand and with the other he stabs the needle into the side of his neck and pushes it in.

“I’m going to break you,” he whispers in the boy’s ear. Eren struggles again as the Captain quickly gets off the bed and walks over to the chair. He sits down and Eren gives him a look that, if it could, would kill him. And for the first time since he’d met him, a smirk laces the Captain’s lips. Eren just glares at him, grunting in frustration and tugging at the cloth around his wrists every once in a while, until slowly, the struggles become fewer and weaker as his body gets heavier and his mind becomes slower. And the sight of Levi staring at him with a grin that he didn’t think could possibly get bigger, terrifies him.

“Now, where were we?” he asks, standing up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things get worse.

“It turns out Hange has an overabundance of interesting chemicals in her lab. I gave you a small dose this time.” Levi walks over to the side of the bed and just stands there. “If I remove the gag will you be a good boy?” he asks mockingly.

Eren doesn’t move or make a sound, he just stares at the man in exhausted anger.

Levi pauses but then pulls the cloth slowly from his mouth. Eren coughs and swallows with a dry throat, finally able to close his tired jaw. He doesn’t scream, realizing he's too weak and it would never be loud enough. Instead he asks, gritting his teeth and swallowing his nausea, “You did this to Armin?”

Levi looks at him with surprise. “How did you know that?” he says quietly.

“That’s my friend you sick bastard!” he shouts as loud as he can manage, his words slurring together. His chest rises and falls quickly. His heart feels as though it’s beating too slow and too fast all at the same time.

The man smirks as understanding washes over him. He leans up in Eren’s face. “I did…” he says quietly. “But he was much more obedient.”

Eren tenses, his arms practically shaking.

“Although I must admit… I do love a challenge.” He runs his fingers through Eren’s hair. The boy flinches and turns his head away lethargically. “Just get this over with!” his voice cracks as he struggles to speak clearly. The fear is bubbling in his gut and he curses himself for his mouth, immediately regretting his words.

Levi’s grin only widens. “Oh so you want me to fuck you that badly?"

He swallows hard as his fear betrays him.

“I’m going to fuck you until you submit to me, Eren. And you will submit to me.” And suddenly the man grabs him roughly by the waist and flips him over onto his stomach.

He shrieks as his arms twist unnaturally, his hands unable to move with the rest of his body. He feels his left shoulder pull brutally and his face presses into the wood bed frame as he moans painfully. All he can do is move in slow struggles, and he braces himself for something that you can never prepare for.

Levi just holds him there before climbing on top of him, his flaccid dick already twitching excitedly at the sight in front of him. Eren gives a small cry in the anticipation of what's about to come as the man sits down on his back. The captain takes hold of his own length and starts pumping, his eyes never leaving the young man’s helpless form.

“You look so delicious like this, Eren.”

Eren clenches his teeth to hold back a whimper. He can’t give him the satisfaction.

The shorter man’s dick rises as he finishes and all too eagerly he aligns himself at the mutilated hole.

“This is for trying to kill me,” he says terrifyingly low. And Eren can’t stop the whimper that passes his lips this time.

He shoves it mercilessly inside. Eren shrieks and closes his eyes tightly. He thought he would be better prepared for it this time, but he wasn’t. He had tried to tell himself it wouldn’t be as bad but the man tears him open once again. Levi grunts and moans sliding in and out of him. And then Eren feels something he wasn’t expecting. A burst of pleasure rises through him and he gasps in the shock of it.

Levi hits his prostate and Eren cries out at the unwanted feeling, renewing his weak struggles. The Captain smiles in satisfaction and keeps going, pounding into the boy. Each thrust Eren feels his own length becoming harder and in between the gasps he sobs.

“St-stop!” he wails as his breath hitches.

But Levi doesn’t stop. Eren's tears only accelerate his pleasure and after another eternity he cums inside him once more. He pulls out, albeit a bit more carefully this time, remembering with a shudder what happened the last time he’d had his way with the boy. Eren breathes heavily, his mouth spread wide and his eyes closed, sobbing quietly. And Levi unmounts him.

“Come now, Eren. Don’t act like you didn’t see this coming. After what you tried to do to me this is the least you deserve,” he says in false tenderness.

He gently pulls the boy back upright and sees Eren’s erection. He can’t help the smile that crosses his lips. “Oh so you enjoyed that.”

Eren can’t even look at him. He breathes in deep, shaking breaths, trying to ignore the growing discomfort in his groin, the burning tenderness in his rear.

“But it looks like you need some help.”

Eren flinches and shakes his head back and forth sluggishly. “N-no,” he says desperately in a raspy voice.

“Don’t worry, it will be quick.” and he lowers his head, licking it slowly from the base to the tip. Eren cries out. His body is betraying him and he grits his teeth in an attempt to make it stop.

“No,” he says louder, his neck straining.

Levi takes the tip in his mouth and plays a bit with his tongue before taking the whole thing inside him.

Eren shudders and gasps. “N-no!” It’s all he can say. It’s the only word that comes to his mind.

But he doesn’t stop. Expertly he plays with it inside his mouth, sucking and licking as deep as it will go.

“Rnngg… Please!” he moans. But it’s getting closer, despite everything he’s doing to stop it. He bites down on his tongue until it bleeds as Levi works on him.

And Eren can feel it. He orgasms. Moans turn into sobs. Levi pulls himself off the boy and spits over the side of the bed.

Eren just lies there, breathing heavily and crying softly, trying to hold the tears back. Levi looks down at his own bloody hand and penis, then tastes the cum in his mouth.

“I need to go clean up. But don’t think this is over.” He gives Eren a serious look. “We’re only just beginning.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things get dark.

Levi departs, closing the door behind him, and Eren doesn’t hold back his sobs anymore. He cries, like he hasn’t cried since his mother died. His face is twisted in anguish, the back of his head presses firmly against the bed frame. For five minutes he lies there and violent sobbing is all he can do. Every thought that invades his mind only serves to remind him of what has happened and what the future might bring.

He digs his fingernails into his palms and shakes his head. “Stop,” he gasps with a hoarse voice. Crying isn’t helping. He has to come up with a plan. He has to try to escape. He struggles to stop the tears from returning. This drug. It not only makes it harder to fight, but it makes it harder to stay strong. Without it he doesn't feel so absolutely helpless the way he does now. “Stop,” he croaks again, swallowing another hitch of his breath, and turns up to look at his hands. The blood has been drained from them for a long time and his wrists are bright red. But using every last bit of his meager strength he leans upright and pulls, twisting and turning them, trying to find weakness in the bindings and grunting in exertion. But after ten seconds of fighting he slumps back down, tired and panting heavy. He hits his head against the headboard in frustration. He wants to cry again.

 _No_. Eren shakes his head. He can’t be sad right now. He needs to be angry.

He forces himself to think about everything. Everything that’s happened to him. Everything that happened to Armin. His breathing becomes faster and he grits his teeth. He imagines Armin in the bed where he is laying right now and he feels fire burning his chest.

Then the door opens. Levi walks in looking clean and he stares down at the boy. A look of pity crosses his face, but Eren can see the smirk behind it. “You’ve been crying.” He walks towards the bed and lies down next to him. Eren’s heart beats faster and he’s not sure if it’s from fear or from fury.

Levi wipes away the tears from his cheeks and Eren flinches before he can stop himself. “If you just submit to me it won’t be so painful. I can make you feel wonderful things Eren,” he says softly.

Eren grinds his teeth together and his hands ball into fists. “I hate you,” he breathes venomously with heaving chest. He feels his anger saturating his hyperventilating lungs. He feels it pushing at the back of his throat like bile.

The man breathes in deeply as an unnerving look of arousal crosses his face. And he leans forward and kisses him.

Eren doesn’t have a chance to defend himself before Levi grabs his head and holds it still. The man makes out with him as he tries to push him away with his legs. But Levi wraps them in his own and holds them between his thighs with his feet crossed. Eren can’t move and he can feel Levi’s rising dick press into his hip. _No. Not again_. He feels tears forming in his eyes. _Stop!_ he yells at himself. _Stay angry!_ And he bites down on the man’s tongue.

“Agh!” he yelps and pulls away, standing up. He puts his fingers to the wound and pulls back blood. Eren stares up at him trying to catch his breath.

And then Levi slaps him across the face.

“What did I tell you about biting, you little brat?"

Eren’s head stays turned away from him but then Levi grabs him by his hair and pulls him upwards until their noses are almost touching. “Do you want your sister to die?”

He flinches at the words.

“What an honorable death that would be…” he mocks, releasing his grip forcefully and Eren's head falls back down violently. “If she’s lucky she’ll be swallowed whole. But who knows. They might just rip her in half first.” Levi smirks at the angry expression forming on his prisoner’s face. “And you’ll be there… watching…”

“You bastard…” Eren says feeling as though he is choking.

“Now we’re going to try that again, and if you even think about biting me, you can say goodbye to her.” Levi kneels down on the bed and leans in.

“You couldn’t get anyone to love you,” Eren spits bitterly.

Levi stops. “Are you trying to get under my skin? Or perhaps distract me?” he asks slightly amused.

“Is this the best you can do? Raping people you wouldn't be able to control without drugs and rope?”

Levi’s eyes go wide and he slaps the boy again, harder this time. Eren clenches his teeth painfully and spits blood weakly out the side of his mouth, but he turns slowly back towards him. “You couldn’t control me without drugging me. I almost overpowered you.”

And there is barely a moment before Levi climbs on top of him and wraps his hands around his throat.

“St-“ Eren hardly manages to choke out before the air stops. Levi squeezes, a focused look in his eyes.

Eren kicks his feet weakly as he makes small gasping noises.

He keeps squeezing. “You think you’re the one in control?” he whispers.

And Eren keeps struggling, closing his eyes tightly as his face starts to turn red.

“How about now?”

They stay there, Eren underneath him, and his struggles become even weaker. The man doesn't stop and Eren can feel himself losing consciousness. Levi holds him there for another couple of seconds before feeling satisfaction wash over him and he loosens his grip.

Eren comes back to life, coughing violently and gasping desperately for air. The normal color slowly returns to his face.

“Get this through your thick skull and you’ll save yourself a lot of trouble.” He leans in. “I own you.”

Eren grimaces, still trying to take in more oxygen.

Then a smile crosses the man’s face. “Armin understood that much sooner than you.”

“You don’t own him. He escaped you,” he gasps. His voice is so hoarse it’s almost inaudible.

“No he never escaped.” The smile gets bigger, “Every night, when he lies down to sleep, in every dream, every nightmare… he thinks of me.”

“Shut up,” Eren wheezes.

“And now so will you,” Levi says softly.

“Shut up!” his voice cracks.

It is quiet for a moment as they look at each other, Levi staring down at him in silent satisfaction. “I’m going to let that sink in,” he walks over to the door, “and when I come back, we’re going to finish where we left off.”

The man leaves, and Eren swallows hard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things are broken.

Twenty minutes prior, as Levi left to wash himself, it wasn't even two seconds after he closed the door that he heard the boy wailing in agony. He stopped and stood outside, reaching slowly for his dick. It was making him hot.

Lust spread over his features and he jacked himself off to the sound of Eren’s violent sobs, the fresh blood making the length slick. He bit his lip to hold back the moans he wanted to make, fearing that if Eren heard him standing outside he would stop. God the sound was beautiful. He put a fist into his mouth as the pleasure became more intense, and then bit down hard as he orgasmed into his hand. He stood there, panting in ecstasy. He had to stop from listening more, and forced himself to go do what he said he would do.

That’s why when he leaves for the second time, he stands outside the door with his ear pressed against it, waiting in anticipation for more. But he hears nothing. _Give it a moment_ , he thinks. But after about another minute there is still no sound, and he frowns in annoyance. _I’ll make him cry one way or another_. And he pushes the door back open forcefully. The young man jumps at the suddenness of his entry and Levi feels his satisfaction returning to him. He drinks in the boy’s fear.

“I’ll never belong to you,” Eren rasps as though he’s been waiting to say it this whole time. Levi smirks.

“No dear Eren, that’s where you’re wrong. You belonged to me from the moment I laid eyes on you.” He steps towards him, and Levi can’t help but notice how the boy ever so slightly shrinks backwards. “I’ve got you right where I want you and I’m never letting go.”

Eren swallows and says, trying to convince himself it’s true, “You have to let me go eventually. People will be looking for me.”

“Oh you’re right. After we’ve had our fun I will have to release you.” He reaches the side of the bed. “But it would be a grave mistake to think this is our last time together.”

Eren shudders violently, feeling his stomach drop as though he's just plummeted from a cliff, but then he forces fake courage into his voice, “And letting me free will be your grave mistake. I’m going to tell everyone what you are. I’m going to get you thrown in jail.” He doesn’t believe a single word from his own mouth. He doesn’t believe Levi will ever go to jail. He doesn’t believe he will ever be safe again. Tears start to form in his eyes against his wishes. A fact that doesn’t go unnoticed by the Captain.

“Oh, like you told the Commander?”

Eren’s eyes go wide in shock and he stops breathing.

“Oh yes I saw you sneaking into his office yesterday. The day of our little… proposition.”

He can’t speak. He can’t move. Levi leans down. “There is no one in this godforsaken place who can save you Eren,” he says in a low voice.

Tears start falling down his cheeks. “Mikasa-“ he gasps quietly.

“Do you really want to drag her into this?” Levi booms. “Do you really want to make her a liability? Because liabilities are expendable, Eren. Don’t make her worth more dead than alive.”

His eyes are streaming now.

Levi gets in his face, almost able to taste the boy’s desperation and savoring every ounce of it. “There’s no one who can help you,” he says softly.

Eren’s eyes are wide and his mouth is slightly agape as he cries silently and unmoving.

Their lips are nearly touching but Eren doesn’t pull away. He can’t move. “Say it,” the Captain says slowly.

Eren barely shakes his head no.

“Say it,” he says more firmly.

Eren is motionless, his eyes unable to blink, unable to do anything but stream tears.

“There’s no one who can help you,” Levi breathes quietly.

It is silent for a moment. “There’s… no one who can help me…” chokes Eren barely audibly.

Hearing the words echo in his captive’s mouth is stronger than any aphrodisiac Levi could ever hope to try. He takes the boy’s lips in his own hungrily, unable to do it fast enough. Eren twitches but doesn’t pull away. Levi climbs onto the bed, kissing him passionately, rubbing his hands down his chest, onto his hips and back up again. He wraps them around his sides and then onto his back pulling him upwards so that their chests are touching.

Eren gasps quietly through his nose and Levi can taste the saltiness of tears as they pour down his face and touch their merging lips. He moans excitedly and kisses deeper, pulling the boy’s body closely to his own.

Eren is lost. He’s not in the bed. He’s not in the room. He’s not in Levi’s arms. He’s not anywhere. He doesn’t feel when the man pulls his legs apart. He doesn’t feel when he violates him once again. He doesn’t feel him as he rests down on top of him, rubbing his chest gently. He doesn’t see him staring intensely into his face. He doesn’t hear him whisper the word, “Beautiful.” Because he is not there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is hope.

Eren doesn’t know how much time has passed. He doesn't know what has happened during it. He vaguely hears noises around him, he feels the bed bounce and then something being forced into his mouth. But it is not flesh.

Then he hears a voice in his head. _Wake up_ , it says quietly _._ Eren can barely hear footsteps nearby as someone rustles about.

 _Wake up_ , it says again louder. The footsteps leave after an uncertain period of time and the door closes.

_Wake up!_

And his eyes open. The first thing he notices is the pain. It feels as though there’s not a single spot on his body where it doesn’t exist. He moans softly, but pushes the feelings to the back of his mind and takes in his surroundings. Everything is blurry, but as it slowly clears he can see the room is empty and there is dim light pouring past the curtains. Was it sunrise? He feels the sheets that have been stuffed inside his mouth and then it occurs to him. _There must be a visitor._ He turns his head so that his ear is facing the door and listens, and he almost can’t believe it when he hears the muffled voice of Commander Erwin.

The man stands outside the front door speaking to the Captain who is fully clothed. “I knew you’d be up Captain.”

“What is this about Commander? It couldn’t have waited until this afternoon?”

“You need to stop this Levi…” Erwin sighs.

The Captain hides his wariness well. “What do you mean?”

He grips the bridge of his nose. “Chasing after every young boy with a halfway decent face. If you keep this up we’ll have no more recruits.”

Levi remains stoic and says nothing.

“I don’t want to lose your strength, but there’s only so much I can keep on my conscience,” he continues.

Meanwhile Eren screams into the cloth inside his mouth, stopping only to breathe. After about thirty seconds he waits and listens. They are still talking. _No_. He has to do something else, come up with a plan. And then he has an idea. He jerks his whole body and the bed taps lightly against the wall. He stops and listens. Still nothing. And he does it again, this time harder. The sound is louder but still not loud enough. He’s so tired and everything hurts, but with adrenaline rushing through him he keeps going. He gets ready, and putting in every last drop of strength he jerks again and this time manages a loud bang.

“What was that?” Erwin asks peeking over his subordinate’s shoulder.

“This house is old and sometimes it makes strange noises,” says Levi deflectively.

 _Bang!_ Erwin looks at the Captain suspiciously. But when he hears the muffled screams he pushes past him and runs inside.

“Commander,” Levi's voice rises, and he chases after him.

But it’s too late. Erwin opens the door to the bedroom and stands in shock at the sight before him. Eren’s naked body laying on bloody sheets, bound and gagged.

Erwin runs up to the boy and pulls the sheets from his mouth. He quickly removes his own jacket and gently covers him, and then works on untying the cloth that holds his wrists. Eren's eyes stream tears in the feeling of relief. In the feeling that this moment came too late. Levi watches on silently as the Commander gently picks him up in his arms. Eren winces, and doesn’t make eye contact with the person who had held him captive and tortured him as the blonde haired man carries him out of the room and outside.

“There will be hell to pay for this Levi. You’re title won’t protect you anymore,” Erwin says ominously. And Levi just stands there with an unreadable expression.

“I’m sorry, Eren,” he whispers unsteadily to the boy as he walks him away. “I’m so sorry.”

Eren’s mouth spreads as he struggles not to cry.

“You’re safe now. You’re safe.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are more things to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had posted this chapter earlier but I wasn't happy with it so I redid it. I hope you are enjoying the story and I love hearing from you guys!

“Where is he?! What happened to him?!”

Eren is woken by the muffled sounds of his sister’s voice coming from outside. He must have fallen asleep sometime after Erwin had rescued him, because he doesn’t recognize his surroundings. Well, he knows it’s a hospital at least.

“He’s asleep Ms. Ackerman please keep your voice down,” a nurse calls after her as she pushes the door open.

She stops in the doorway, shocked at the sight of him, and Eren wishes she wasn’t here. He doesn’t want her to see him like this, not with that look on her face. He doesn’t want anyone to see him. He wants to turn invisible.

“Eren…” she whispers, seeing the bruises on his neck, the red mark on his cheek, the raw skin of his wrists. But soon she snaps out of it and her anger returns. “Who did this to you?” she demands in horror, walking up to him.

The last thing Eren wants to do is talk about what had happened. He turns his head away from her in shame. “Please Mikasa, not now.”

If he were looking at her he would see the hurt on her face. “Eren tell me who did this, I need to know,” she commands firmly.

He knows why she is asking. She wants revenge. She wants to protect him. But every time she asks the question he sees his perpetrator’s face as he violates him. And he can’t bear it. “Please,” he begs starting to cry, “I don’t want to talk about it.” His voice chokes.

Mikasa stares at him and her face is slowly turning from indignation to a look of pain. She sits down in a chair next to him and reaches for his hand. She hesitates, seeing the red marks on his wrists and wondering if it would hurt him, but gently takes it into her own. He flinches at the touch.

 _What happened to you Eren?_ she thinks in horror. She might not be able to talk to her brother, but she would question Erwin until she had squeezed every last drop of information from him later. This was not over, and the person who did this would pay dearly.

She stares back down at him and he refuses to look at her, instead focusing on the wall with a fatigued and pained expression on his face. She would stay with him until he fell asleep again, and then go find answers.

 

***

 

It only took about twenty minutes for her brother to fade into unconsciousness once more, and Mikasa leaves to track down the man who had found him earlier that morning.

“Erwin!” she shouts as she opens the door to his office. He does not look surprised to see her.

“Tell me who did this,” she says in a low voice.

“Ms. Ackerman…” he says worriedly.

“Who did it?!” she shouts.

Erwin sighs as if unsure he should tell her. “Captain Levi.”

Mikasa is motionless in the shock of it and for a moment all she can do is hold her breath and stare at him dumbfounded. But she quickly snaps out of it. “Why would he do this?!”

“I won't pretend to understand his demons.”

She marches up to him and slams her hands on his desk. “You know what happened. Tell me what happened! Why won’t Eren look me in the eye?!” Tears form in her eyes at the last sentence.

The Commander struggles to find a delicate way to answer her question. “He… he was raped, Mikasa.”

Mikasa stands there unable to move, fury rising up her spine and nausea bubbling up her throat.

“Where is he…?” she whispers.

“Do you plan on killing him?”

“Of course I plan on killing him!” she shouts.

Erwin is silent for a moment and can’t bring himself to meet her intense gaze. “I can’t tell you that.” And he stands.

“Now if you’ll excuse me I was about to visit Eren when you came in.” He pauses. “I’m sorry,” he adds at the last second as if unsure he should say it, and continues on his way.

Mikasa glares at his back as he leaves, getting the feeling that there is something he is not telling her.

 

***

 

“Eren?” the Commander asks softly, entering his room. He stirs and his eyes open slightly as the man walks forward, but he doesn’t respond.

Every time Erwin sees him he feels as though he can’t bear his own guilt. But he continues. “How are you feeling?”

Eren still doesn’t answer, and he realizes how stupid the question is as he sees the young man’s eyes tear up. He clears his throat and sits down next to him. “I understand if you hate me-“

“You could have stopped this,” chokes Eren, gritting his teeth.

Erwin looks down. “I know… I guess it was easier to pretend it wasn’t happening when I couldn’t see it.”

Eren grimaces.

“But I’m afraid I’ve only come with more bad news.”

The boy tenses up at his words and his mind starts racing.  _Bad news? How could any of this possibly get any worse?_

Erwin takes a deep breath. “He escaped.”

Eren stops breathing. His heart beats mercilessly against his rib cage and it feels as though his stomach has been ripped out of him.

“By the time law enforcement arrived at his house to take him into custody he was gone.”

He begins to hyperventilate. “N-no,” he gasps.

“Eren, don’t worry we’ll have-“

“No!” He's panicking now.

The Commander becomes worried and places a hand on his shoulder. “Eren, it’s ok. We’ll have guards keeping you safe round the clock. There’s no way for Levi to get you.”

The boy finally looks up at him.

“We’re going to keep you safe. Just breathe.”

And Eren takes in slower but still shaking breaths.

“Are you alright?” he asks.

“Y-yes.” His voice is unsteady.

The man sighs worriedly, “I’m afraid I have a lot of work to do so I can’t stay. But as I said there are guards outside your door.”

“Where’s Mikasa?” he asks nervously. He doesn’t want to be alone, even with people outside.

He stands. “She should be here soon.” Erwin hesitates as though he wants to say more, but leaves it simply at "Goodbye" and retreats, leaving Eren to wait for his sister to return.


End file.
